Stuck Between Two People
by MaxiManning282
Summary: Harry and Bit both love leena. Harry knows he doesn't have a shot at her. so he starts a love war. who will win bit or harry? read&enjoy M for language
1. What Harry and Bit think

(disclamier i don't own zoids but ifI did there would be a second season)Just so y'all don get confused _these are thoughts, _these are times and locations and the rest are comments. So sit back relax and prepare for my first Fanfic

Flashback

Harry Champ and Leena Tauros sit in 10th grade chemistry.

"_Oh Leena." _Harry thought _"Why can't you once just talk to me?" _"_I mean I'm a man destined to be a Zoid pilot. I have money. I have cars. But still you hang around the people who have nothing. Why"_

Fastforward 5 years to before the royal cup challenge

" **BIT!" **Leena yelled across the hanger. **"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY DOUGHNUTS AGAIN?"** she yelled chasing him around with frying pan in hand.

"Oh come on Leena can't you spare just one?" Bit Whined **"** **I WOULD BUT YOU ATE HALF THE BOX!"** she yelled still chasing him.

"_Clearly she can't get signals at all. Doc needs to teach her better. Damn hasn't she heard those who fight each other really care about each other. I don't know about dominatrix over there but I care about her." _Bit thought

Just as he thinks that he trips over a piece of concrete and busts his ass. As soon as Leena gets to him she starts wacking him with the pan. **" THAT'S WHAT **:HIT: **YOU GET** :HIT: **FOR EATING MY DOUGHNUTS. **I need reviews before I write more thanks and next chappie will be longer.


	2. Harry 'tries' to take action

Disclaimer (I do not own zoids but I do own this story.) this is the longer chappie R&R twist in chapter

While Bit and Leena's 'discussion' was taking place, Harry's long time obsession with Leena finally caught up with him. " Come on Harry." Sebastian said, " If she's the love of your life why don't you tell her?" " I wish I could." Harry confessed. Eventually he musters up the courage to fly his Whale King over to the Blitz Team Base. _"__ Oh what the hell am I doing?" _As Harry walks up to the front entrance he sees nobody. _"Strange."_ He rings the bell. ……. _"Still nobody." _ _I'll check the back. _He walks around to the hanger. He peers through a window and notices that the Raynos is not in the hanger, nor the Command Wolf. Just the Liger Zero and the Gunsniper S-Type. " Come on I know someone's in there!" Harry yells so loud that he sets of the alarm. LEVEL 1 SECURITY BREACH. ACTIVATING COUNTER MEASURES. Just then two rows of laser-fire cannons came out of the ground. Each row had five cannons. "OH SHIT! It can't get any worse for a man destined to be king". Wrong again. The cannons start firing at him and now he's doing the electric slide just to try not to get hit. "Two to the right. One to the left. No time to stop and think about it." Just then the cannons stop firing and the alarm stops blaring. "Who's out there?" a voice calls " I…I…It's Harry." his voice cracked. The voice was doc Tauros. " Harry let me ask you a question. WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU COME HERE AND SET OFF MY ALARM WHEN YOU KNOW THERE'S A FRONT DOOR?" I… I… I rang the bell twice and no one answered." he whined " HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF WAITNG? I WENT TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE AFTER I HEARD THE BELL AND SAW NO ONE. THEN I HEAR MY ALARM GO OFF, CAME DOWN HERE TO FIND OUT IT WAS YOU. I'M TELLING YOU NOW, IF YOU EVER, EVER DISTURB ME FROM MY ZOID MODEL TIME, THERE WILL BE HELL IN YOUR FUTURE." "Look doc." Harry started " DON'T CUT ME OFF! THIS IS YOUR LAST STRIKE SO BE CAREFUL." Doc said with a menacing stare. " Can I go inside and talk to Leena?" "Go in but make it fast." Meanwhile Bit and Leena made a bet in Leena's room. What Harry didn't notice was there was a tiny surveillance camera watching him. So they were going to fake making out in her room. They waited until they heard his footsteps. (flipside) Harry was walking up to Leena's room. He listened for any noise whatsoever then that's when he heard…. "Ooooohhhhh Bit." He knew it was Leena. "You Know Leena when we had sex last night it was the best feeling in the world." Harry knew that voice better then Leena's. It was Bit's. "Wanna do it again? Harry had enough. "ALRIGHT ALREADY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH" Harry yelled barging into the room finding Leena and Bit still fully dressed and sitting on opposite side of Leena's bed. "Harry what in the hell are you doing in here?" Leena asked. " Leena you know I love you just let me prove it. You Bit Cloud I challenge you to a duel. I'll be right back with our gear." " Hey loser I don't need any gear. I have my deck right here." Bit shot back " In the name of Zi can someone help this kid? Not Yu-gi-oh dueling, Sword dueling. I'll be right back with our gear no if's, and's, but's or crossovers. If you don't wan't the gear put something thick on.

That's it for this chapter. the s-type is that weasel unit package. (notice the crossovers) review!


	3. this is not a chapter

Yo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Senior tasks took away my story time but I will have a new chapter by end of the month.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer(Still dont own zoids)

"first blood to the torso wins the first round"says harry. "_1, 2, 3_

On guard bit strikes first(guess those junk parts days pay off)

catching harry in the left shoulder. Harry regains his composure

getting Bit back in his sword. they're pretty much even until... "My

handle, its getting loose!" Bit sees an oppurtunity and strikes harry.

Bit 1 Harry 0. " Hey bitch my sword was fucked!" harry yells " so

what a wins a win says bit ever so cocky. Leena you can make the

next round." '_What do i choose? a dick measuring contest or...' " _I

got it a leg hair contest. longest hair wins." suddenly the hangar

door opens. its Brad back from his job a starbucks. " whoa whoa

whoa what the fuck's goin' on here? he yells jumping down from

the zoid. everyone starts talking about who did what started this and

that "everyone shut the fuck up espacially u harry you want a girl

go down to the strip mall you'll find plenty there. now if you'll

excuse me, I got coffee to drink." Dont mind brad'' says leena " he's

just high off coffee that's all. now back to where we were, i got a

ruler let's measure." bit shaves every month but he found one at

4in. harry on the other hand that leg looks like sasquach his is 10in Bit 1 Harry 1 "Ha how's that king cocky?"

That's it for this high school is a pain and the summer was too Reviews i miss em


	5. Chapter 5

im back its the summer time and i've decided to make a new chapter to the story when i can get some time so be ready


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but I just don't have time anymore for the story so this is where it ends. I'll try and do another one in the summer if I have time.


End file.
